


WinterIron 97 - Resolution

by tisfan



Series: Stocking Stuffers [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan





	WinterIron 97 - Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/gifts).



“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tony stared at him, aware that Bucky was giving him the big puppy dog eyes and it was so unfair as to be criminal. “Look, Frosty, no one makes New Year’s Resolutions anymore. Like, it’s pointless.”

“Why is it pointless? I mean, we all got things we need t’ improve on, right? Even you ain’t perfect.” Bucky scrubbed his hands over his face, obviously trying not to lose patience with Tony.

Maybe that’s what Bucky could resolve to do, if resolutions had to be made. Put up with Tony’s bullshit for another year. And that wasn’t fair. Tony knew it wasn’t fair, but… there was such a long list of shit that Tony needed to work on. His attitude, his drinking, his stupid unrequited crush on Bucky Barnes. (If he was going to be honest, and he really didn’t want to be, his resolution would be to get. over. it.)

“See,” Tony said, “here’s the thing. New Year’s… it’s just a day. Calendars are random human bullshit that don’t have anything to do with the actual passage of time. Time’s not a series of little circles, over and over again, it’s one big piece, stretching out to infinity in either direction, and we’re just tiny, tiny little blips. Hardly significant at all.”

Bucky waved his hand around, making a circle. “Th’ point, Tony?”

“If you want to change your life,” Tony said. “You don’t need to wait until New Year’s to do it. Just… decide you want to improve and get to work on it. You don’t have to wait. Seize the day, and all that.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay,” he said. Bucky’s tongue flicked out, wet his lower lip, and that was it, right there, why Tony didn’t make resolutions, because he’d already failed, so hard, on the whole getting over this stupid crush thing.

“Great, well, that’s settled then,” Tony said, rubbing his hands together, “and so–”

Bucky leaned in, hesitated. His mouth mere millimeters from Tony’s. Gazed into Tony’s eyes as if there were sparkles and hearts floating around Tony’s head. Whatever he saw satisfied him, and he tilted his head, just a little, and let his mouth touch Tony’s.

The whole world exploded. Tony gasped, and Bucky’s tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting, exploring, so, so gently.

“Wha–” Tony managed, when Bucky pulled back.

“M’ resolution was gonna be t’ tell you how I feel,” Bucky said. “But since I don’t gotta wait…”

Damn, Tony was a fucking genius. Resolution completely failed. But that… that was fucking great. “Um… okay,” Tony said, unable to help the stupidly large grin that spread across his face. “I’m listening. Tell me anything you want.”

“Rather kiss you again.”

“That’s good, too.”


End file.
